1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a detecting device and a conveyor system.
2. Description of Related Art
Many conveyor systems include a supporting member, a drive module, a first conveyor belt, a second conveyor belt, and a detection device. The first conveyor belt and the second conveyor belt are supported on the supporting member. The first conveyor belt is packaged with a plurality of materials, such as surface mount technology (SMT) capacitors; and the second conveyor belt is packaged with a plurality of materials, such as SMT resistors. Both the first conveyor belt and the second conveyor belt define a plurality of through holes. A colored tape is attached to the first conveyor belt and the second conveyor belt for joining the second conveyor belt to the first conveyor belt. The conveyor system is used for feeding the materials packaged on the first conveyor belt and the materials packaged on the second conveyor belt to a surface mounting machine.
When the detection device emits light to the first conveyor belt or the second conveyor belt, the emitted light passes through the through holes of the first conveyor belt or the through holes of the second conveyor belt, thus the detection device cannot receive reflected light from the first conveyor belt or the second conveyor belt. The drive module drives the first conveyor belt to be moved relative to the supporting member, when the colored tape is moved to reach the position of the detection device, the emitted light is blocked by the colored tape. Thus the detection device receives the reflected light from the colored tape, and records a material transition time when the materials packaged on the first conveyor belt being fed by the conveyor system is changed to the materials packaged on the second conveyor belt.
However, due to operation errors, the material packaged on the first conveyor belt or the second conveyor belt may block the through hole, so that when the detection device emits light to the first conveyor belt or the second conveyor belt, the emitted light may be blocked by the material on the first conveyor belt or on the second conveyor belt, thus the detection device mistakenly receives the reflected light from the first conveyor belt or the second conveyor belt, and mistakenly records the above material transition time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.